All You Wanted
by xPoisonBadkitty
Summary: Julz's friends Keena and Matt Hardy are practically connected at the lip 24/7. Julz is lonely, but what happens when Matt's brother blurts out something that he's been holding in for so long?- Authors Julz and Keena. *FINISHED*
1. If I'm not mistaken..

Keena sat in Matt Hardy's lap, in a lip lock as Julz came into the room.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out?" Julz groaned, dropping her bag.  
  
"Hey. We're dating, we have the right," Matt stated.  
  
"Good for you." Julz rolled her eyes sitting down in her WWF Attitude t- shirt, shorts, and elbow and knee pads from training.  
  
The door opened again and Julz looked up as Matt and Keena went back to their game of tonsil hockey.  
  
"Hey Jeff," she said as Matt's brother, Jeff, entered the room.  
  
Julie closed her eyes breathing not so heavily anymore.  
  
"Hey Matt, Keena." Jeff said,"Oh look a chair!", Jeff Sat on Julie.  
  
"OOF!" Julie groaned,"Jeff get off I'm in pain!"  
  
"Wow! This chair can talk!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
Julie shoved Jeff off of her and sighed,"God."  
  
"Damn genetic engineering. They've ruined chairs forever," Jeff joked as he smiled at Julz.  
  
Julz rolled her eyes and then closed them resting a bit.  
  
Keena sat up and stretched out, "Julz, one of these days we're going to have to get more than two hours of sleep."  
  
"I can't help it if SkittleZ over here keeps jumping on my bed when he spends the night!"  
  
"It's Keena's fault!" Jeff said as he pointed at Keena.  
  
"Whatever Jeff.."Julie said rubbing her arm.  
  
"So, what mischeif are you and my dear brother planning tonight?" Matt asked Keena.  
  
Keena shrugged, "I dunno. We might just relax and give everyone a break."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you two got together." Julz mumbled, after yawning.  
  
Keena smiled, "It's mainly because I'm an incredibly charasmatic person and Matt could not resist my charms and stunning good looks."  
  
"Mmmhmm.."Julz yawned and snuggled up on the chair.  
  
Jeff jumped up and down,"I need to siiittt!!"  
  
Jeff tried to sit down on Julz, but she pushed him away, "Jeff, I swear you try that one more time, and I'll have Keena beat your ass."  
  
"Well..NEH!" Jeff made a face.  
  
Julie got up, shoved Jeff onto the chair, then repositioned herself to the way she was laying before, only this time on Jeff.  
  
"There, now everyone is happy. Problem solved," Julz said with a grin.  
  
Jeff looked at Julz and started poking her.  
  
"hey.. Jeff STOP!"  
  
Jeff looked at her innocently, "What?"  
  
Julz looked up at him,"No poking, please."  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I think Jeff is FLIRTING with Julz,"Keena giggled.  
  
"I am not!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Not that'd it'd matter or anything.."Matt snickered.  
  
Julz got up off of Jeff, then sat across the room on the floor, indian style.  
  
"Jeff and Julz! That's so adorable!" Keena said as he hugged Matt.  
  
"Not even if you payed me a million dollars.." Julz stated.  
  
"I think we can get some money together," Keena said.  
  
"We don't like eachother that way Scooby Doofus." Jeff said.  
  
"Scooby Doofus?" Keena asked.  
  
"You'll never get it."  
  
Keena shrugged then went back to kissing Matt. Julz fiddled with the string on her sneakers quietly as silence filled the room.  
  
  
  
**Authors Note: This is my first fic on Fan Fiction.net. I know this chap is sucky. But RR please!! :) ** 


	2. Jeff's got a big mouth..

"So, Umm... wanna poke Keena and Matt?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No.."  
  
"But they're sickening. It's like they're connected at the lip."  
  
"You and I feel the same way about this but Keena's like a sister to me, and I want her to be happy. Even though it doesn't put much joy into *my* life."  
  
"I understand. When she's with Matt, he doesn't yell at me as much and she takes the blame for most of the stupid stuff we do," Jeff said.  
  
"God why can't I get a boyfriend like Matt?" Julz sighed,"My life bites."  
  
"No it doesn't Julz. You have me," Jeff grinned.  
  
"But you're not my boyfriend. God I hope that never happens."  
  
"You don't want a relationship, they're nothing but trouble."  
  
"Jeff, I'm practically all alone and all I really want is someone who loves me. Which that'll never happen." She got up, and headed for the door when Jeff stood up.  
  
"Why not? You're beautiful. You're smart. You're perfect. Who in their right mind wouldn't love you?"  
  
She turned aroudn and looked at Jeff, a bit confused, but then shook it off, and then exited the room. Keena and Matt looked at Jeff.  
  
"You like her. Don't you?" Matt asked Jeff, in a serious tone.  
  
Jeff shook his head, "No."  
  
"You do too Jeff. Stop denying the feelings you have for her." Matt said,"Seriously, Bro. You wouldn't have told her that she was all those things if you didn't like her."  
  
Keena nodded, "Jeff, trust me on this. Julz is confused right now, but if you tell her how you feel I know that she'll tell you that she feels the same way."  
  
Jeff sighed,"I don't know if I actually like her like her. I just blurted that stuff out."  
  
"Jeff, you never 'just blurt stuff out'. Whenever you say something, you really mean it.," Matt said.  
  
"Well I really don't know for sure if I like her, Matt." Jeff said,"She's a great person but I need to get to know her more personally."  
  
Keena stood up next to Jeff, "Well then go get to know her," she said as she pushed Jeff towards the door.  
  
Jeff sighed and took Keena's advice.  
  
** Authors note: Julie and Julz are one in the same. Julz is Julie's nick name. Plz RR! :) ** 


	3. Matt's interuption.

Julie was in her locker room alone, looking at some photos she brought with her. She was currently looking at a picture of her and Jeff. She had jumped onto his back, for a piggy back ride, and Matt happened to catch a picture of them two laughing and smiling.  
  
She shook her head and put down the picture. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
DegenerateSlayer: Jeff hesitantly walked in,"Hey Julz."  
  
"Hey Jeff,"She put the photos away,"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Keep me far away from Keena and Matt. They're making out again, could I hang out with you for a while?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He sat down next to her, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing,"She sighed a bit.  
  
"Oh. What are those?" he asked as he pointed at the pictures.  
  
"Photos of when we spent Vacation together."  
  
"Hey, remember when we buried Keena in the sand?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, and then a crab bit her.. her face was red for weeks." Julz giggled a bit.  
  
"It was worth getting my ass kicked by her, just to see her face when the crab bit her," he laughed.  
  
Julie giggled a bit and smiled at Jeff,"Then there was this picture." She handed the one she was looknig at to him. It was a private beach and they were both soaked,"When you threw me into the ocean after giving me a piggy back ride."  
  
Jeff smiled, "And then you shoved me in right after you came out of the water. That was really fun. We always end up having a crazy time when we're together."  
  
"Yeah. I always feel like I'm someone diffrent spending time with you,"She smiled at him,"I can always be myself and have fun. Make the most of things."  
  
"I feel the same way Julz."  
  
Julz smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
Jeff was slightly surprised, but then hugged back.  
  
"Jeff, you're a great person,"Julz smiled at him.  
  
"So are you Julz."  
  
"I remember when I got really sick with phnemonia, and I also had a broken leg. You were the only one there after operation. You stayed the night with me.." Julz smiled at him.  
  
Jeff shrugged, "You would've done the same for me."  
  
She smiled at him,"You don't seem like it's a big deal. But to me it is because I was afraid no one was gonna be there."  
  
"Julz, you're a wonderful person. And I know that there are people that really care about you."  
  
"Jeff..you're so nice to me.." She smiled a bit.  
  
Matt walked in,"Jeff, we gotta go. We've got a match."  
  
"Ok." He replied.  
  
They both left Julie alone.  
  
**Authors Note: Pretty Sucky Chapter. lol RR!** 


	4. Slammy Awards Part 1 : I like Jeff..

---SLAMMY AWARDS *the following month*---  
  
Jeff had been too afraid to show his feeling towards Julz, so nothing really happened. Julie sat wearing a floor length blue strapless gown. The top of it was made of dark blue velvet and the rest was made of blue silk. She sat at the table alone while Matt and Keena were dancing. It looked to be that Julie was the only one not dancing.  
  
Keena looked over Matt's shoulder at Julz, "Matt," she said, "Would you mind if I smacked your brother?"  
  
"Not really. Why?" he asked.  
  
"He's all the way at the other end of the auditorium, and alone. Julz's is over there alone. Both arent dancing. I have the feeling he hasnt said anything at all to her." Keena said.  
  
"You talk to Julz, I'll yell at Jeff. And we'll meet back here when we're done." Matt said. Keena nodded, then they kissed and seperated.  
  
Julie just fidgeted with the napkin on the table, gazing into the flame on the lit candle in front of her.  
  
"You know, you can make the flame dance if you concentrate hard enough," Keena said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Really?" Julz asked.  
  
Keena shrugged, "Probably. That's what my brother used to tell me. So, how's your date?"  
  
"My date?"  
  
"Yeah," Keena said, "The invisible man that's sitting right next to you."  
  
"Keena, you're not funny. Go back to dancing with Matt. Have a fun time."  
  
"Julz. You're being depressed. You need to get out there and have a good time." Keena said sitting down next to her.  
  
"With who?" Julie sighed.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
Julie's heart almost jumped into her throat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Promise to keep a secret?" Julz asked.  
  
"You know that I always do. When it comes to Keena, she keeps it secret." Keena said.  
  
"I like Jeff.."She whispered, biting her lip gently.  
  
"I knew it!" Keena shouted.  
  
"SHH!" Julz said,"I didn't realize it till this week that..he's the only person I can actually have FUN with, and be MYSELF."  
  
Keena smiled, "I'm glad Julz. It's good that someone can bring you out of your shell."  
  
"But my problem is telling him how I feel..and I'm afraid of rejection." She sighed.  
  
**Authors Note: RR :) ** 


	5. Slammy Awards Part 2 : I like you too..

Matt came up with Jeff next to him. Julie turned her head and saw Jeff who looked stunning to her.  
  
"Jeff has something to say. Don't you Jeff?" Matt said.  
  
Jeff gave Matt a "please don't.." look.  
  
"What is it?" Julz asked, softly.  
  
"Matt, isn't that our song playing?" Keena asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Matt said grabbing Keena's hand and taking her back to the dancefloor.  
  
Julie looked up at Jeff,"You look nice tonight."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"Thanks."She said quietly.  
  
Jeff sat there silently and watched everyone dancing.  
  
Julz looked at Jeff and sighed,"Jeff..", He immediatly cut her off.  
  
"Julz, let me say this before I lose my nerve. I..." he stopped and sighed, "I like you. A lot."  
  
Julz smiled a bit,"Really?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Good. Cuz I like you a lot too."She smiled.  
  
He smiled, "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to,"She stood up taking his hand.  
  
They walked to the dancefloor and began to dance.  
  
"Hey Keena.. look." Matt whispered.  
  
Keena looked and saw Julz dancing with Jeff.  
  
"Don't they look so happy?" Matt smiled.  
  
Keena nodded, "Very happy. It's good. Now they won't be pouted about all day." 


	6. After Party Part 1: Beach Fun

--After the Slammy Awards, that night--  
  
Julz and Jeff were at a private beach running around and goofing off. The usual. Julz went to tackle Jeff playfully but her dodged, and picked her up, swinging her around.  
  
"AH!!" She laughed.  
  
"Hmmm. to the beach!" he shouted.  
  
"Jeff.. noo!!" She laughed as he put her over his shoulder.  
  
"Julz... yes!!" he said as he ran to the water.  
  
Julz screamed, laughing and the water was cold. After Jeff dropped her in the water, Julz caught his leg. She came up from the water, and they were standing toe to toe. She put her arms around his neck, cuddling to his body to keep warm.  
  
"Remind me to thank Keena and Matt," Jeff said.  
  
"Why?" She looked up at him as the waves started coming down a bit.  
  
"Because if not for their need to butt into our personal lives, we wouldn't be together."  
  
"True." She said to him,"Jeff..on a scale of 1 - 10, how much do you love me?"  
  
He smiled, "That's easy. 1 million."  
  
"Oh Jeff." She laughed a bit and smiled,"You're so sweet you know that?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're the sweetest man ever.."  
  
"You think so huh?" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Nah. I know so." She smiled back as waves came crashing down.  
  
"You know what?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look kinda hot," he said before pushing Julz into the water.  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
(Authors Note: Suspence 'eh? Read the next chapter to find out what happens! RR Plz! :) ) 


	7. After Party Part 2: Disaster/You saved m...

Just then another wave came crashing down on them, and Julz was still under the water, and the force of the wave kept her there.  
  
"Oh shit, Julz!" Jeff shouted before diving into the water after her.  
  
Julz had gotten half way into the deeper end of the ocean. The waves repetativly came down, still forcing her under. When she got up for a breath of air, she swallowed some water by accident, falling back under. Jeff swam with all of his strength out into the ocean. He took a deep breath, then diven under to look for Julz. Her body kinda floated under the water. She appeared to be unconsious from consuming the water, filling her lungs. Jeff grabbed her by the waist, hoping for the chance that she'll still be alive. Once he got to shore, he noticed she wasnt breathing.  
  
"Julz? Julz can you here me?" Jeff asked. There was no response. Jeff was scared, she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Okay, I tilt her head then pinch her nose and breath into her mouth," Jeff said to himself.  
  
Jeff did as directed. He then went on to preform CPR. Nothing happened, till a few minutes later. Julz started coughing and spit out some water she swallowed, still coughing.  
  
Jeff hugged her tightly, "You're alive!" he shouted.  
  
She coughed a little more and looked at Jeff as the shores waves crashed down behind them.  
  
She smiled at them, "You saved me."  
  
"You're alive.. god.. I'm so sorry!" He held her.  
  
"Jeff, it's alright. As long as I'm alive, and here with you, nothing can go wrong." Julie smiled.  
  
He nodded, "You're absolutely right. So, what should we do now?"  
  
"Well there's a few alternates, we could uh, make love on the beach, go back to the hotel and go to bed, or my favorite choice, cuddle and look at the stars for a little bit." She whispered, smiling.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, "For some odd reason, I like the last one the best."  
  
"I kinda liked the first one,"She joked giggling,"Oh Jeffrey.. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Julz."  
  
Julz snuggled into his body a bit. 


	8. After Party Part 3: Take me there..

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Take me there.."He whispered.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the stars.."He whispered.  
  
Julz closed her eyes as Jeff tightened his grip around her and kissed her cheek softly. She moaned in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck lightly. Jeff's grip slipped and they fell back a bit and laughed softly. Julz found Jeff on his back and pounced on him playfully with a giggle. She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"You're the sweetest thing to ever happen to me Jeff. Don't leave me,"She whispered as she snuggled his body against his.  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you Julz. I'm crazy, not incredibly stupid." he said.  
  
Julz giggled a bit and gazed into his peircing beautiful green eyes,"You're perfect Jeff.."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"No I'm not.."  
  
"Yes you are," he said.  
  
"Prove it,"  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"In any way you can.."She whispered in his ear, kissing the bottom of it gently.  
  
He smiled then lightly brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes looked down at his pleadingly.  
  
"Jeff.."  
  
"Shh..don't say a word."  
  
That night on the beach they shared passion, nothing like they've ever experienced before.   
  
(Authors Note: Yes, a short chapter. Sorry! RR please!) 


	9. Outlast Them...

--Next Day--  
  
Julz walked into the HardyZ locker room. Matt and Keena were playing their game of tonsil hockey. Julz had an adidas bag slung over her shoulder, her hair back in a tight pony tail, wearing flip-flops, shorts and a tank top.  
  
"The nightmare doesn't end!" Julz laughed.  
  
They ignored Julz's comment and continued o make out.  
  
"Can't you two go do that somewhere else?" Julz asked. "It's making me sick."  
  
Julz slumped down in the chair and sighed. She knew they'd be at it all day.  
  
The door shut behind her, "Don't they have to come up for air or something?" Jeff joked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't know but it looks like fun.." Julz jumped onto his lap and kissed his cheek with a giggle.  
  
He grinned, "Should we see if we can outlast them?"  
  
"Eh, we'd win. They've been doing this ever since they got here. I'm sure." She laughed.  
  
Jeff nodded, "We have two choices. We can either a: Throw cold water on them. Or b: Ignore them completly and have a little fun."  
  
"I like B..."She smiled innocently.  
  
He nodded, "Me too."  
  
The door bursted open. Julie and Jeff looked up, but Matt and Keena were still playing tonsil hockey.  
  
(*Authors Note - Another short Capter. Sorry! RR Plz!) 


	10. You're going to Raw. They're going to Sm...

"Damn. right when we were gonna have some fun."  
  
"No you're not." Vince's voice said, "Jeff, you're drafted to Smackdown, Julie's with Raw. Keena and Matt aren on smackdown aswell. I made a trade with Ric."  
  
Keena and Matt stopped, Keena looked at Vince, "Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
"Julz is going to Raw. The rest of you are on Smackdown."  
  
"What? ...no.."Julie said looking at Vince, "You can't keep me and Jeff apart.."  
  
"And you can't split us up. We're one of the top tag teams," Matt protested.  
  
"Matt, you and Jeff are going to Smackdown, and Julie is with Raw. Nothing is going to change that!" Vince said.  
  
"...but..."  
  
"THAT'S FINAL!" Vince stormed out.  
  
Julie felt a sinking feeling in her stomache at what just happened.  
  
Keena stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm going to give Vince a piece of my mind," she replied. "I'm not working on a different show than Julz is."  
  
"Keena...it's ok. We'll get along. If WWF's ratings drop, it's Vince's fault." Matt said,"Plus I dont want you losing your job."  
  
Keena looked at him, then Julz. "I won't lose my job. I might get taken off the air for a while, but that's it." Keena turned the door knob and opened the door.  
  
"Keena, don't," Julz said, but Keena did not listen and left the room.  
  
(*Authors Note: I'm trying to make these chapters longer but this was a long document and the chapter titles wouldn't make sense lol. RR! :) ) 


	11. Keena's Proposition/Vince's Threat

Vince, pre-occupied, sat in his office doing paper work.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door, "I'm busy. Come back later!" he shouted.  
  
Keena walked in anyways. She stormed into the office and slammed her hands on the desk.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled.  
  
"What the hell!? Keena what is YOUR problem bardging into my office un-invited!" Vince exclaimed.  
  
"MY PROBLEM!? My problem is with you Vince." she replied as she stared down at him.  
  
"If this is about your splitting up, it's because Team Xtreme is the hottest thing going. I need you guys. Julz on the other hand is just starting out! And until she makes it BIG, then she's on Raw." Vince stated,"Now get out and quit bothering me, or you're fired."  
  
Keena did not move, "You're making a big mistake Vince."  
  
"If you don't leave my office, I will tear up your contract!" Vince yelled.  
  
"You don't have the balls," she seethed  
  
Vince looked through his file of contracts and picked Keena's out.  
  
"Try me,"He held it up.  
  
She smirked, "Can't stand strong willed women can ya Vince? That's why you got rid of Joni, isn't it?"  
  
Vince started to tear Keena's contract. The sheer sound of the rip made Keena cringe.  
  
Vince stopped, "Now get out of my office before I shred it into a million pieces."  
  
Keena immediatly left. She didn't want her job in anymore jepordy than it was at that moment. 


	12. I don't want you to go..

Julz snuggled against Jeff. This was the last time they'd be together till a PPV.  
  
"I don't want you to go, "Jeff said, "I like having you. You're comfy."  
  
"I don't want to leave you,"Julz said,"I love you.."  
  
Matt's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"She said the L word to you..."Matt said shocked.  
  
"Yeah.. I did." Julz said.  
  
Matt shrugged, "Just surprised me." Matt looked at his watch, "I should have stopped Keena from doing something...."  
  
"Keenaish?" Jeff asked and Matt nodded.  
  
"Jeff.. I'll miss you.."Julz said with a sniffle.  
  
He hugged her, "I'll miss you too Julz."  
  
Julz held onto Jeff tightly, not wanting to let go. She finally found love, and Vince had to ruin it.  
  
"So what do you think Keena said to Vince?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know." Julz said snuggling against him.  
  
On cue, Keena opened the door, then slammed it, nearly pulling it off it's hinges.  
  
"So..?" Matt said worriedly.  
  
Keena did not answer, instead she walked to the other side of the room, mumbling obscenities to herself.Julz was in her own Jeffy world when she kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
Matt walked over to Keena, "What did he say?"  
  
"It's final.. we can't change it. If we do, we get fired." Keena said.  
  
"Did he fire you?" Matt asked. Keena shook her head.  
  
"Phew."He hugged her tight, then started another game of tonsil hockey with her. 


	13. Phone Sex?..

Jeff wrapped his arms around Julz, "I'm gonna take you to Smackdown with me, I'll sneak you in."  
  
"Jeff, I don't want you to get fired because of me.."She said softly.  
  
"No one will care. You'll stay in the lockeroom most of the time," he told her.  
  
"Vince is doing priority attendance Jeff.. if he goes into your locker room and find me there.. you're done for.."  
  
"I'll hide you. You can hide under my stuff."  
  
"Jeff, I love you.. but I don't want to risk this. You love wrestling more than your life..and I don't want you to end up getting canned."  
  
"But..."  
  
Julz interuptted him, "Not another word. We'll still see each other. Just not at work." She then smiled, "Besides, there is a good side to this."  
  
"What's that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I won't have to watch Keena and Matt make out every five seconds," she replied.  
  
"But what about me?"Jeff pouted.  
  
"You now have an excuse to leave the room when they're playing tonsil hockey. Call me," she said.  
  
"But what are we gonna do on the phone?" Jeff asked with another pout.  
  
"Phone sex?" Julie giggled. 


	14. The phone sex joke.

"Oh yeah, just imagine someone overhearing me talking to you," he laughed.  
  
"Oh Jeff... Oh yeah.. Right there." Julz immitated laughing.  
  
"Yeah baby... you like that don't you?" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh yeah Jeff more more.. "Julz cracked up giggling.  
  
"Use both hands! Faster!" Jeff shouted loudly, laughing so hard that he nearly falling off of his chair.  
  
Julz laughed and kissed him softly,"You're so funny."  
  
He smirked, "I know. That's why you love me."  
  
"Oh Jeff.. harder.. "She giggled, mocking their little joke of phone sex.  
  
"Oh yeah, Oh Julz.... Yeah, right there, no lower...."  
  
"Oh god Jeff.. your so..big..oh yeah Jeff..faster.."  
  
"I can't go any faster!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh Jeff!! More... oh god yes..yes!!" She let out a jokingly moan.  
  
Jeff moaned a response, trying not to laugh.  
  
Julz decided to make it a little more graphic by moving around on Jeff in provocative positions,"OH YES JEFF!!", She shouted, trying not to burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh Julz!" he yelled out as she sat on his lap.  
  
Julz then felt a hard lump in his lap and she gave him a 'Jeff!' look, trying not to giggle. Jeff blushed slighty, then smiled at Julz.  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear,"You arent faking this are you?", then she giggled a bit.  
  
Jeff shrugged, "I can't fake the fact that you turn me on Julz."  
  
"Announce it to the world why don't you.."She giggled, kissing the side of his neck gently.  
  
"I'd do it, but you'd get a ton of hate mail from my fans," he said.  
  
"True.."Julz giggled, and pulled at the belt on his pants,"You turn me on too. You know that right?", She gave him innocent eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I turn everyone on!" he joked.  
  
"Well fine then Mr. Ego." She made a face.  
  
"My ego isn't that bad." he protested.  
  
"You turn everyone on?" She pouted,"I feel loved.."  
  
He kissed he lightly, "But, you're the only one that turns me on."  
  
She looked at Jeff and smiled,"Oh Jeff, more baby, more.", She giggled. 


	15. You Wont Screw Up..

The time came, it was time for Jeff, Matt, and Keena to part ways with Julie. She gave each of them a long hug, but Jeff the longest. She began to cry because she didn't want to let go. She then looked at Jeff as Vince forced them away.   
--  
Raw. It was Julz all alone. She stood in the empty locker room all alone. Julz felt the empty feeling in her stomache as she stood there wearing her knee length denim skirt, and black button down shirt, with her black knee high boots. She wanted so bad just to break down crying but for that instant. All she could do was just stand there.  
A sudden knock came from the door. Julz looked at the door, and sighed.  
  
"Come in.."She said drearily.  
  
Ric Flair, letting out his famous "WOO!" came into the locker room shutting the door behind him. Normally she'd laugh but for some reason, no emotion but sorrow was showing.  
  
"What's wrong Julz?" he asked  
  
"I'm lost, alone. I miss Jeff," Julz sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry that you two had to be seperated," he said.  
  
She sighed and sat down,"Now what's going to happen to me?"  
  
"You're going to become a singles compeditor. Maybe you'll get a chance at the Women's title at the next paperview."  
  
"I can't wrestle alone!" Julz yelled,"It's way too scary! I wont do it. Not without Jeff."  
  
"Calm down Julz. You can do it alone. That's why I hired you," Flair said.  
  
"I can't do this alone, Ric!" Julz screeched,"I'm just starting out!"  
  
"Julz, listen to me. You have a lot of talent. And I think that if you wrestle on your own, that talent will take you places."  
  
"Ric you don't understand. I can't wrestle without someone with me! It's a fear of screwing up and being out there all alone!" She said.  
  
"You won't screw up. Don't be afraid of being out there."  
  
"I can't help it Ric. I'm going to screw up!"  
  
"You won't. Believe in yourself Julz. Everyone else already does." Flair said.  
  
Julz sighed and sat down,"Who am I facing tonight?"  
  
"Trish," Flair replied.  
  
"Oh great.." Julz sighed running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Flair put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Julz, you'll do fine."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
(Authors note: I know, it's a short, sucky chapter. lol. RR!!) 


	16. First Match..First Injury..

--Her Match--  
Julz stood in the ring wearing a Team Xtreme shirt, and some black tights. Her hair was tied back tightly. She backed off of Trish, and Trish went in for attack. Trish attacked Julz with numerous punches and slaps. Finally when she stopped, Trish went for the Stratusfaction off the top rope, she exicuted it, only for Julz to black out and lose consiousness. She'd snapped part of her knee falling wrong, and her head hit the mat too hard. The ref counted 1 2 3 and there was no movement from Julz's body whatsoever.  
  
The ref kenlt down, "Julz, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
No response came from her motionless body. He motioned for the EMT's to come to the ring, they arrived shortly and began to check on Julz.  
From the hotel where all the Smackdown people were staying at, Jeff watched, worried. Keena and Matt came into the room after getting some McDonalds. They saw the look of shock and fear on Jeff's face.  
  
"What happened Jeff?" Keena asked.  
  
"Julz...match with Trish... not moving.."Jeff blurted out.  
  
Keena dropped her bag when she saw that Julz was on the mat, unconcious. "Julz..."   
  
"Oh my god." Matt said looking at the television screen.  
  
Later on in the broadcast, JR had an update on Julz.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman we've gotten word that Julz who had competed tonight here with Trish Stratus, is going to be fine. We don't have an aproximet date of when we'll be seeing her again. EMTs have told us that she tore muscles and tendons in her left leg, and that she has a mild concussion." JR stated.  
  
(Authors Note: Still another short chapter. Sorry folks! RR!) 


	17. We're going!/Hospital Visit

Keena and Jeff were packing up their bags and about to leave but Matt stopped them. "What are you doing?" he asked,  
  
"We're going to go to be with Julz," Jeff said.  
  
"You can't. You guys will get fired!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
Jeff was about to break. He shoved Matt against the wall, holding him there by his shirt.  
  
"YOU LISTEN TO ME MATT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THAN I AM DOES NOT MEAN YOU CONTROL WHAT HAPPENS TO MY CAREER! THE ONLY GIRL THAT I LOVE MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF IS IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW AND I DONT WANT HER TO BE ALONE!! WE'RE GOING!" Jeff yelled at Matt almost ready to punch him.  
  
"Jeff, put him down," Keena said.  
  
Jeff, frustraited packed the rest of his bags and left.  
  
He got to the hospital, and found Julz's room number. He walked into the room that she was bed ridden in. He watched her as he walked in slowly. Her eyes were closed, aparently she'd been sleeping.   
  
He lightly stroked her cheek, "Why did I let you go?"  
  
Starting to slip from the deep sleep, Julz's eyes slowly opened. She looked up and saw Jeff. A tiny smile crossed her lips.  
  
She opened her mouth to talk, but only a croaking noise came out.  
  
"Shh.. don't say anything baby."Jeff leaned down kissing her forehead.   
  
Julz frowned a bit. Jeff pulled up a chair and held her hand, gently stroking her cheek with the other.  
  
" I should have never let you go.."He whispered.  
  
"Jeff.. i..it's not your f..fault." Julz managed to get out.  
  
"Yes it is. I should have found a way for you to stay with me."  
  
"J..jeff, it's ok.."  
  
"It's not okay, because of me, you're in here."  
  
"It's no..not your f..ault.."  
  
"Shh Julz. You need to rest now. We'll talk about this later," he whispered. 


	18. Hospital Visit/I turn everyone on..

"I love you.."She whispered gripping his hand a bit.  
  
He smiled, "I love you too Julz."  
  
"you turn me on.."she giggled, reminding him of the joke they shared.  
  
"I turn everyone on," he grinned.  
  
"Jeff..when I get out of this place,"She started softly, but the smiled innocently.  
  
"What Julz?" he asked.  
  
"Guess.."  
  
"You're going to call me on my cell and freak people out by talking dirty," he guessed.  
  
"No..I'm going to have time off.. and I'm going to make you wish we were on the same brand extention more than before.."  
  
He smiled, "I could always land wrong after a swanton and get some time off."  
  
"Do it.." She giggled.  
  
"Do what?" Keena asked as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Um.."Julie said softly, not knowing what to say.  
  
Jeff did not reply, he simply stared at the floor. Keena sighed, "Well if you're not gonna tel me then I'm going to have to torture Jeff until you do."  
  
"Jeff's gonna hit the Swanton wrong so he can get injury time off to be with me.."  
  
Keena smirked, "If ya want I can hit him on he head with a chair."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I won't hit him hard, just smack a little sense into him."  
  
"NooOo!" Julie pleeded.  
  
"I can do it right now if you want," she said as she walked over to where Jeff was sitting. "Jeff get up so I can hit you with this chair." 


	19. We're not THAT bad...are we?

The doctor then came in.  
  
"Julie, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Would you like to go home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then we'll get you unhooked, and these two can take you home." The doctor replied.  
  
They got her unhooked, and she changed, and came out of the bathroom. She grabbed Jeff's hand, limping.   
  
"Now, you'll need to take it easy on that knee. So you can't do any strenuous activity for the next few weeks, "the doctor told Julz.  
  
"Does sex count?" Julz blurted out, then blushed,.  
  
Keena laughed as Jeff also blushed. "Julz, you are one horny girl."  
  
"I am not.."  
  
"Yes you are. Right Jeff?" Keena asked.  
  
"I'm guilty." Jeff laughed.  
  
"Ah, the two horny lovers," Keena said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"We just love eachother." Julz said,"You should be one to talk Miss Keena."  
  
"Who me?" Keena asked innocently, "I'm a good girl."  
  
"You and Matt are connected to the lip,"Julz said as she picked up medication at the front desk on the way out.  
  
"No we're not," Keena stopped, "Are we?"  
  
"Yeah.."She replied ,holding Jeff's hand.  
  
Keena looked at her friend, "We're not that bad..." she trailed off as Jeff and Julz nodded.  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry for another short chap. RR! : ) ) 


	20. What's gotten into you?/I don't want to ...

--Later that night--  
  
Julz looked over at Jeff and smiled a bit as he was reading. She giggled in her thoughts then moved over, and sat on his chest, looking down at him with a smile.  
  
"Whatcha reading?" she asked.  
  
Jeff didn't say anything to her, he just flipped the page.  
  
"It must be mighty important to ignore me,"She pouted.  
  
Jeff kept reaing, completely ignoring the girl that was sitting on his chest.  
  
"Fine.. I don't love you either!" She let out a face like she was gonna cry.  
  
He put down his book and looked at her, "Sorry, it was a really exciting part."  
  
"What was this exciting part about?"She smiled, noticing it was one of those trashy romance novels.  
  
"N-nothing," he replied as his cheeks begin to turn crimson.  
  
"Come on Jeff.. it just might get me excited,"She giggled.  
  
"You're always a little excited," Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff.. just tell me what it's about. Maybe the sex will get better for us,"She laughed, as the silk from her purple nightgown slid across Jeff's chest.  
  
"I don't think that it can get much better."  
  
"Just tell me anyways.."She pouted.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked.  
  
"Cause you love me?"  
  
"That's not gonna work. You've used thatt excuse three times today."  
  
"Jeff, what's gotten into you? You're way too stubborn now."  
  
Jeff just looked up at her.  
  
"It's like you've either lost your sense of humor, or you've lost your edge.."She said softly.  
  
"I just don't want to do anything that might hurt you Julz," he admitted.  
  
"Jeff...you're not gonna hurt me," Julz said, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it.  
  
"I might."  
  
"No, you wont.."  
  
"Wanna tell me what you were reading anyways?" Julz asked, wondering.  
  
He shook his head. "Well then can you atleast show me?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"Jeff.. you're maknig me upset," She pouted.  
  
"You're gonna tell Keena and she's going to make fun of me," he said.  
  
"I promise I wont.."  
  
"You'll tell her, you always tell her stuff."  
  
"But I wont tell her this, Jeff. I promise!" Julz really wanted to know.  
  
"Ok Jeff, I really mean it. I wont tell Keena." 


	21. The exciting part/I'm sorry..

Jeff sighed, giving in. He picked up the book and re-read out loud what he had read himself.  
  
"Her skin was like the smoothest silk as my hands caressed over her body. I couldn't help myself, I needed her, just like she needed me. I positioned her body near me, and began to pump in an..."Jeff was cut off by Julz.  
  
Julz grabbed the book and dropped it on the floor, she leaned down on him and kissed him with some passion. He kissed her back fiercly and held onto her. She slid across Jeff's lower half with butterfly kisses to his neck. Jeff's hands slid down her back, wanting to be in her so bad. He stopped himself, and shoved Julz off of him, setting her down beside him.  
  
"I..I can't." Jeff sighed.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong with you? You use to always want to do this." Julz was saddened by her boyfriend's reaction.  
  
"Look, if we have sex right now I'm going to hurt you and I know it,"Jeff replied.  
  
"Jeff--"  
  
"Julz, just forget it!" Jeff said, in a nasty tone.  
  
Julz noticed that Jeff had changed a bit. She sighed, then turned the lights out, turning over onto her side, pulling the sheets up over her. Closing her eyes she exhaled hearing Jeff's heart beat slowly from behind her. She didn't understand why Jeff had changed so much. Maybe he still blamed himself for what happened to her knee. Feeling a tear trickle down her face, she let out a small sniffle, cuddling herself in the blankets over her.   
  
I'm sorry, Jeff thought to himself, hearing the small sniffle from behind him.  
  
They both finally fell asleep, backs to eachother. This wasn't normal for the pair. 


	22. Waking alone/The letter

--Next Morning--  
  
Julz opened her eyes and yawned a bit hearing some birds on the lilac tree outside the hotel window chirp. She yawned again and looked around. Jeff wasn't there. She sat up, still no Jeff.   
  
"Jeff?" she called out.  
  
All she heard was the chriping of the birds and some cars passing by. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
Maybe I pushed him too far. She thought.  
  
She gently bit her lip and sighed softly looking around at the room. She began feeling an empty, sorrow feeling in her stomache. She felt as if something was missing. She then noticed that Jeff's coat and bags weren't there. He'd left.   
  
She pulled her knees up to her chest as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Jeff...."  
  
There were questions that needed answering. Did he leave her purpously? Or did he just leave because of the time? Does Jeff still love her? Julz got confused, and didn't want any of this. She found herself in tears. She loved Jeff more than her own life and would be wiling to die for him. She sighed and sniffled as more tears tumbled down her cheeks.  
Julz looked over to where Jeff layed the night before and noticed some crinkled up paper. She picked it up, smoothing it out, and noticed there was words on it. She began reading to herself what the paper said.  
  
Dear Julz,  
I don't know how to explain my actions, other than, I don't want to hurt you. I want you to understand that you hold a place deep in my heart. No one else can make me feel the way you make me feel. I love you so much. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you on my part. I know it seems like I've changed, but, I still love you. My love has grown stronger for you ever since the day I met you. And it will continue to grow, but I know that if I stay with you, you'll get hurt. You showed me what true love really is, and I'm thankful to have been able to be with you. You're probably thinking that it's over between us. This I'm not sure of, but I do know that if I do stay with you, you might not be able to do much of anything. Writing this at 4 AM, almost ready to cry is hard. I love you Julz. I really do. You look just an angel when you're asleep. Dd you know that? So peaceful and breathtaking. I don't think words could describe how beautiful you look. But what I love about you most is your spunk for life. You're so..words can't describe you. I know for sure that if we don't work out, you'll make some other guy as happy as you've made me. I'm sure that he would never let anything hurt you. I'll never be able to find someone that will make me feel the way that you have. You're will always linger on in my heart, even if you grow to love another. I guess what I'm saying, and this is hard, is that, if I stay with you any longer I'm going to hurt you. Not just physically, but emotionally. So basically what I am trying to say is that I think it'd be best if we were apart. I love you Julz. You're always going to be my first true love. I'll never forget what you taught me. Please don't blame yourself, this is what I think is best for you.  
  
Love always,   
Jeff  
  
  
Julz felt her eyes water again, she began to cry once more. Only this time harder. She couldn't beleive that this was the end of a beautiful relationship that she shared with Jeff.   
  
(Authors note: Another short chap. Kinda sad tho. RR!) 


	23. He left/Want me to hurt him!?/Lets go to...

She wiped away some of her tears as she stood up and walked towards the mirror that hung above the dresser. She could barely see through her tears. With her right hand she felt searched for something, she felt a small rectangular item. It was her cell phone. Juz dialed and waited impatiently as it she waited for someone to answer on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey.."Julz sniffled sitting down in a padded chair.  
  
"Julz, what's wrong?"  
  
"Jeff..h..he..it's over.." Julz broked down in tears.  
  
"What's over? Julz what did he do?"  
  
"He left.."She cried.  
  
"Oh Julz..." Keena murmured  
  
"I woke up and.. he left me a note.. he said it'd be better if we were apart..."She sniffled.  
  
"Julz, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Keena, I.. I loved him!"  
  
"I know you did Julz."  
  
"Keena..he said he didnt want to hurt me.. but.. this hurts.."She cried.  
  
"Don't cry Julz. Please don't cry. If you start, then I'm gonna cry. And right now, I want to focus angry energy so I can track Jeff down and beat some sense into him," Keena said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Keena." She sniffled.  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
"It's just..I screwed up."  
  
"Julz, listen to me, you didn't screw up. I don't want you blaming this on yourself. We're going to place all blame on Jeff. Go it?" Keena said.  
  
"No..Its me."  
  
"No, it's not. It's Jeff. Say it with me now: Jeff is an utter asshole for doing this, and Keena shall beat his ass for it."  
  
"No Keena.. if I didnt get hurt this would have never happened..."  
  
"Julz, you're not the one with the problem. Jeff is. Stop beating yourself up over this."  
  
"Keena," Julz sniffled,"Leave him alone.. if he wants to leave. Let him,"She told her.  
  
Keena sighed and then caved in, "Fine, I won't hurt him."  
  
"And you won't tell anyone else to hurt him," Julz said.  
  
"Okay," Keena sighed,"How are you feeling otherwise?"  
  
"My leg and my whole body is fine. I feel no pain, except in my heart. That'll heal with time."  
  
"No need to severly beat anyone or anything?" Keena asked jokingly hoping to cheerup her friend.  
  
"Noo..."She said to Keena,"So what are we gonna do today?"  
  
"Whatever you want Julz. Like for example if you want to go on a joyride and run over old ladies, when can do it," Keena replied.  
  
"Nah, I'll pass on that. I say we go to Hot Topic. I feel like spending money."  
  
"Great, the limit on my credit card got raised up, let's splurge!" Keena said.  
  
"Yay!" Julz said in a happy tone,"I'll take a shower, get dressed, and then meet you in the lobby."  
  
"Okey dokey! See ya lata alligator!" Keena said. 


	24. Hot Topic/Ending

Julz hung up the phone, and quickly took her shower. She dressed in a short black skirt, black knee high boots, a red tank top, with a black button down over it. Throwing her keys into her bag she quickly headed down to the lobby.  
  
There she saw Keena sitting restlessly in a maroon winged back chair, she was wearing a knee length jean skirt that had a slit in the front and a light purple tank top.  
  
Julz smiled,"Ready?"  
  
"Yep" Keena grinned. "Vamanos!" she shouted as she pointed to the exit.  
  
They ran out the lobby door, to Keena's car. They drove up to the mall and Julz headed into Hot Topic with Keena. In there, was none other than Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms. Julz didn't notice them, she was too pre-occupied with looking at clothes.  
  
"Ooh! Julz look! They have those silver boots I liked in my size here!" Keena exclaimed as she ran over to where Julz was checking out some tanktops.  
  
"Keena quiet down, geeze."Julz shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Julz, but I can't help it. You know that I get hyper when I'm around shiny things," Keena said smiling.  
  
"Right.."Julz laughed.  
--  
ENDING: Julz ended up finding out Jeff had another girl he was with so they never talked to eachother again. But she did find someone who cared, Shannon Moore. Eventually they got married and had kids. Keena and Matt got married and also had kids.  
  
(Authors Note: Sucky fic I know! But I had to end it somehow. RR!!) 


End file.
